Getting Help From An Unknown Future (Futuristic Lover)
by earlschibiangel
Summary: "Danny," she whispered causing him to jump before a small smile re-appeared on his face. This was why. He still loved her and that had never changed over the years.
1. Chapter 1

So I went ahead and decided to post this one. I hope that everyone enjoys this one as it came to me after reading another author's story. I have always had a spot for one other character on Danny Phantom. He just seemed like he deserved more in life, but was never given it...especially after his loss.

* * *

A dark haired male walked down the murky streets, his form large in shape, his red eyes scoping the neighborhood with such concentration that one would believe that he was either looking for an important person or that he himself was being pursued. Either way he moved quietly as he looked around before an explosion of light filled the streets illuminating his form in its jeans and white shirt, the word Ghost on the front in red, bold lettering. He now took to the skies, his colorless cape flipping around behind him as he continued his hunt in the skies above the sleeping city. When he finally saw the house he was looking for he dropped down onto the roof, his ears alert for any sound inside the large house. When nothing happened, no sound alerting him to any movement inside the abode he phased in through the roof. The room that he entered was dark but he retained his invisible form as he looked toward the bed, the person that usually slept in it rolling over as the temperature in the room dropped. He hadn't been in this room in forever, but since escaping from his hell he found that he needed to see her. A vision popped into his head as he grasped at his long white flaming hair, the pain from the picture in his head making him groan in pain. He hadn't felt such feelings in such a long time, but for some reason when he had seen the vision while in his small cylinder cell he had taken great pains to escape his entrapment. Now he stood here and he didn't even know what to do to change what he had seen coming for her.

"Danny!" the young woman before him called out as she turned over again and he could feel her pain and knew that she was having a nightmare. It seemed that even as a preteen he could feel her emotions and he was sure that she had felt the same thing. They had grown up together since birth and immediately had formed a bond. It was like having two bodies that held one soul. Being close to each other had soothed the other after a particularly bad day.

Walking over to where the female lay he got down on his knees, his red eyes taking in her expression of pain as she fought the ghosts in her mind. Sweat made her dark hair cling to her pale skin of her face as she whimpered. He de-transformed, a change that he had maintained for some reason though he wasn't human anymore, his human half having died all those years ago in the explosion of his enemy's home. He reached out and touched a large hand to her face, her body almost immediately calming as she moved closer to where she could feel him. It made the male smile as he stroked her face. He hadn't felt this feeling in a long time and he looked back to the day that he had been re-born, his eyes closing as he felt the pain from that time so long ago. His ghost form had been taken as a request from his human half, but it had gone so awry, his ghost form deciding that if it was to be removed then he needed to remove the threat, Vlad's ghost half.

Taking the gloves that had been used to separate him he took out the villains ghost half and overshadowing it he tried to contain the evil, but he just wasn't strong enough and instead he was taken over, his good spirit locked away in the evil that Vlad's form had held onto. He watched from some place inside the new form as his new body went after the two humans in the lab with him. Opening his eyes he looked at the female before him as other thoughts went through his mind. As he moved to get up he felt the presence of another specter in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellbreaker, yeah, there is going to be a little twist, but I don't know about an alternate Sam. That would be interesting though. I hope I can pull it off. ShadowDragon357, yeah that is the story. It inspired this story even though the ending will not be quite so... well, you will figure it out when I get there. I hope that you enjoy. sammansonrepilica, you will see with the next few chapters.

* * *

Taking the gloves that had been used to separate him he took out the villains ghost half and overshadowing it he tried to contain the evil, but he just wasn't strong enough and instead he was taken over, his good spirit locked away in the evil that Vlad's form had held onto. He watched from some place inside the new form as his new body went after the two humans in the lab with him. Opening his eyes he looked at the female before him as other thoughts went through his mind. As he moved to get up he felt the presence of another specter in the room.

Looking behind him he saw a ghost that he had never seen before, the other ghost definitely a male with the huge stature that almost matched his own muscled figure. He stood up, his eyes taking in all that he could about the male before him. The other ghost wore a full black outfit, his body covered with a black trench coat that almost dragged the ground. Looking into the eyes of the new ghosts he was surprised at the color of the other ghost's eyes. Usually ghosts retained a certain eye color, but the eyes looking at the girl behind him were such a shockingly light blue that they were almost white. Was this the guy that meant to do harm to the female sleeping in the bed? The male had black hair, the cut similar to that of his younger form, but this was not him, no he could feel any connection to the male before him as it began to walk toward the sleeping female.

"I can feel you here," the male before him said as he stepped close to the bed. "I know that you are watching me so I will warn you." The red eyed ghost looked rather shocked for a moment before becoming tangible. "Ah, so it is you. I was thinking that I had felt a powerful ghost, but I couldn't tell who it was. You plan on killing me, but you would have to catch me first." Red eyes became slits as he glared at the other male.

"Why are you here?" The blue eyed male smirked. "You mean to do injury to her. What has she ever done to you?" The smirk on his face became darker.

"She has done too much for you to worry your little head about," the male said as he left the pair, his form fading out. As soon as the other male felt him go he sighed. This was going to be harder than he had first thought since he had assumed it was a human that meant the girl harm. It never even crossed his mind that it would be anther ghost.

"You seem to cause me nothing but trouble little one," he whispered to the sleeping female. Leaning down he pulled her into his arms with her comforter wrapped around her. At first he wondered why he was doing. Was he sure that she was in danger and it wasn't just his mind going back to the day that she had died? Why was he having all these emotions all of a sudden? All he had felt for so long was anger and it had pushed him to punish the city that had let them die. Looking down at the female in his arms, her pale face so peaceful at the moment. Why was he helping her? Suddenly the female in his arms smiled as she cuddled toward him.

"Danny," she whispered causing him to jump before a small smile re-appeared on his face. This was why. He still loved her and that had never changed over the years. There had been weak moments over the last ten years after they had died that he found he missed them. Tucker with his personality, Jazz with her analyzing, his father and his mother with their fucked up inventions that had helped him in the past too many times to count. What really got him every time were the thoughts of her. She filled his head and when she did he felt the heart that he thought gone crack a little more. Cursing he turned from the bed and took off with the dark haired beauty in his arms, the couple flying off into the night as he headed for the one place he felt that she would be safe should what he saw in those visions come to pass.

* * *

The next morning found Pamela knocking on her daughter's door, the note on the door warning that any who entered the Goth's room would find themselves harmed.

"Samantha," her mother called softly as she knocked louder. "Samantha Manson!" Her mother was becoming angry at the lack of response from her daughter that she turned the knob before opening the door. Seeing her daughter's bed missing said girl she moved to check the bathroom. Opening that door, the door slightly open to begin with, yielded no sign of the dark haired teen. "Samantha?" she called out questionably just as the doorbell rang. Heading downstairs just as their long time butler opened the door to reveal Tucker, his smile faltering as he saw the look on Mrs. Manson's face. "Tucker," she greeted, her voice shaky as she tried to force a smile to her face. "I suppose that you are here for Samantha?" she questioned. He nodded and Pamela promptly fainted. Marvel, their butler rushed to her aid, smelling salts in hand as both males hovered over the fallen female. Just as she came too Marvel sat her up.

"Ma'am?" he inquired as she sat there, her eyes dazed and watering as it all came back to her.

"She's gone," the red head whispered, her voice breaking. "My daughter is missing!" she screamed as she broke down into tears. To say that both males were uncomfortable was an understatement as both looked at the woman that neither had seen cry bawling like a little baby, but then the words sank in.

"Miss Samantha is gone?" the white haired butler inquired. He hadn't seen the young miss leave the house and his room was right by the door. "I have not seen or heard her move around this morning ma'am and you know that I am a light sleeper." The red head turned to him, her face flushed from her crying jag as she took the offered handkerchief.

"S-she and the comforter of her bed are m-missing!" the woman sniffled out as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Maybe she is with Danny," Tucker offered. Pamela turned her gaze onto the dark skinned male. Maybe he was right. The ghost child did hang out with her daughter. Nodding she waited as Tucker pulled out his phone, the time telling him that he had thirty minutes to get to school. Auto dialing his friend he waited as the phone just kept ringing. When his friend didn't pick up he shook his head at Pamela whose lip began to quiver. "Don't worry. Maybe they are at school already. I will call you when I find out," the techno-geek promised as he got up, Marvel helping the older woman up. Even though she was still worried she nodded as she dusted herself off.

"Please do," she said as Tucker rushed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am warning everyone that these next chapters are rated M as in Mature content and if you are not comfortable please don't read those parts. You have been warned. ShadowDragon357, very awesome read still sucks that it stopped there. Might find myself using it for ideas as well. Very inspiring story idea. Pamela has shown in the past that she cares about her daughter. She just doesn't understand her. Yeah, she is with Danny *wink wink* Hellbreaker, I am not sure. I don't remember that they showed where the houses were, just the insides of them. LOL. Definitely right about that one though. No rights to have a kid apply to a lot of people.

* * *

Danny stood by his locker as he attempted to catch his breath. Tucker stood next to him waiting for the same thing. He had been waiting by the halfa's locker for at least twenty minutes after finding out that the dark haired ghost fighter had still been asleep.

"So you were up all night?" the technophile inquired. "Why? Was there a ghost on the loose because you didn't call?" Danny looked at his friend and proceeded to explain what had happened last night.

"My senses went off while I was checking the neighborhood at nine thirty, but I couldn't find anyone in the area and as I headed home it went off again. I was still searching for it at eleven, but had to give up when the ghost never surfaced."

"That is strange," Tucker said as he looked thoughtful. "Speaking of strange. I don't suppose that you have seen our Gothic friend this morning?" The halfa shook his head, his dark locks shimmering in the artificial lights of the school.

"I thought she might be sick or something since she never misses school."

"Then you aren't going to like what I am about to tell you," Tucker responded. "I was just at Sam's house and she is missing."

"WHAT?!" the male before him screamed causing all around him to stop as his eyes flashed green. "What do you mean by that?" he hissed as he shot a glare to those around him. The crowds around him began to move again, their voices filling the halls.

"Her mother just said that her comforter and Sam were missing. I didn't ask for details since I really assumed that she was with you." Danny looked thoughtful as he pulled out his cell, the bell to first period ringing just feet from them as he attempted to call Sam. The phone rang and rang before her voicemail kicked in. Danny slammed the disconnect button and called again. Tucker stood there watching as the halfa repeated the action for the third time, his face becoming strange. Tucker had never seen this face before. When Danny went to make the call again the techno-geek reached out, his hand grabbing the white flip phone before shoving it into his pocket.

"I think that the sixth time is enough. For all we know she is in class like we should be." Danny looked doubtful, but followed his friend down to their class. Sam had finished all her credits for the year and was taking a few extra-circular classes before leaving early every day. Maybe she was taking the day off and hadn't told anyone. She did tend to disappear for a few hours, but that didn't explain why her mother was freaking out so badly. Did Tucker forget to give him all the information? Before he could ask he noticed the look Lancer was giving them from the open door of his classroom so with a sigh he followed Tucker into the classroom as he tried to put Sam's disappearance to the back of his mind.

* * *

Sam awoke in a great space that upon looking around she realized that she was in Clockwork's Tower.

"How did I get here?" Looking down she noticed that she was wrapped in her black and purple spider web comforter so that meant that she was still… Blushing she pulled the comforter closer to her small form as she stood up to glace around. _Was this a hallucination? Who brought her here?_ There were so many questions running through her mind.

"You may be questioning several things right now, but understand that you are safer here where time can be stopped on an impulse," a familiar voice stated from the gloom. Sam turned, her long mane swirling around her as she tried to locate the individual talking to her. He sounded familiar, but at the same time someone that she didn't know. "Don't worry as I mean you no damage. The ghost hunting you though seems to intend to slaughter you as soon as he finds you." Sam shuddered at the hate filling the voice at the mention of another ghost.

"Why?" she questioned as she stood still, her heart telling her that he was telling the truth and that he was before her.

"I have no clue. He seems to think that you have done him some injustice," the voice stated. Then his tone changed. "You have grown very beautiful, Sam." The Goth blushed at the compliment. She didn't think she was all that good looking, but then it stuck her the words that he had used. _Did he know her? Had he seen her years prior?_ "I was so blind to think that you were just a friend," he continued as he watched her. Had he really never looked at her as a woman? He shook his head. No, he had seen her as his friend, a girl, but a friend none the less and friends were off limits. Especially good friends as those were so hard to find let alone be around as long as she had. He thought of all the times he had looked at her and had seen a very pretty girl, all the times she had been there for him and all the times he had had to save her. They were the closest of friends, the best of buds, but at the same time she was like a missing piece of him. When she had died he had died inside with her. Maybe it was part of Vlad's obsession with Maddie, but Dan found that he now looked at Sam and wanted her with a passion that as an adolescent had not acted on. "Sam, why do you continue to let m-him look through you?" Sam looked at him in shock.

_How did he know? Did he know? _She narrowed her eyes in his direction and he wasn't shocked. She had always been able to find him no matter where he was. It was as if she had some radar in her that led her to him. He had felt the same way too. He could find her, but then there were those times that he couldn't find her, like she had shut it off.

"He is such a fool not to see what is right before him. I did that too often and then…." he faded off, his tone sad. Sam took a step toward him, her amethyst eyes soft as she reached for him, her comforter falling away to reveal a very scantily clad Goth. His eyes fell to her form to see the lacy black thong and very small bra that barely held the dark haired beauty's large globes in. It was like she was a magnet and he was steel, her body drawing her to him. "No," he whispered as she drew closer, her warm entering his cold body, her scent drawing him in.

"Why?" she whispered as hurt entered her heart. Had he lied to her about how he felt? Was he not hurting? She swore she heard it in his voice and now his voice was harsh. A warning. She paid it no heed and walked to him in the dark, his red eyes watching her approach. He should just push her away, but for some reason he held out his arms and drew her close, her ripe body so soft against him. She could feel it too. It was like they were two pieces that fit together like a perfect puzzle made whole. "You lost someone close." He sighed as his head fell on hers.

_What was going on with him? Why was he feeling these feelings long dead? Was it Sam? Was it just her presence that made him feel like himself?_ They stood there for what felt like forever when Dan's hands began to rub on her back a soft moan escaping her soft lips. He felt his own body respond to the feel of her, the sound of her and the smell of her. Sam found her hands moving up as she tried to feel him, his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He had to be at least six feet tall, she was sure of that and he had a goatee as she passed her fingers over his face. As she ran her fingers through his hair, the long locks just to his shoulder, she heard him moan, his body vibrating against hers and she felt such a strange feeling in her stomach. "Sam, I don't th-"


	4. Chapter 4

Hellbreaker, always. Sam will find that she will cause pain, but at the same time she has been in pain for a long time. ShadowDragon357, if you think that is bad then you might find this chapter a little too much. In a sense though he didn't kidnap her. You can't do that to someone who is not fighting back and even though she was asleep when it happened it doesn't look too much like she is against his help. Rated mature.

* * *

She silenced him as she stood on tiptoe, her hands in his hair pulling him down to meet her lips in a soft kiss. It was reminiscent of all their fake-out make outs, so innocent and as she pulled back he stopped her, his lips crashing back onto hers as he pulled her even more flush against him. Groaning she opened her mouth, her kisses far more experienced than his. It was almost as if the male before her hand never held a woman much less gone very far with one.

Smiling against his mouth she stroked his chest as she whispered, "I want to." That was all it took as he pulled her into the darkness and laying her on the floor, his hands falling to her breasts as he began to stroke them experimentally in the darkness. Sam groaned at the feel of the scratchy fabric against her sensitive nipples. He leaned down as he had seen when he was younger in the films and placed his mouth on the left nipple before he began to suckle her through the fabric. The girl below him let out a whimper as she practically arched clear off the floor. Dan pulled back, but she reached up and grasping him by his locks again dragged him down with a whimpered, "Please." He resumed his ministrations as she withered under him.

Taking his other hand she placed it on her other breast. He took that as a hint to play with the other large globe. Sam could feel it gathering low in her belly, a warmth and she yearned for this unknown feeling as she grinded her lower half against him as little mews left her lips. Dan was new to this feeling he was feeling as he phased their clothing off, the articles then shoved away as he hovered naked above her. He wanted to make this special so remembering all those videos from so long ago he head down her body, his kisses making her moan louder as he reached her nether lips, the glistening telling him she was ready for him, but he wanted it to be a painless as it could be so he began to kiss and lick her as she grasped for his head, her moans reaching his ears as she tried to move toward him and then away as the pleasure made her gasp out.

It took just seconds it seemed when she arched up, her mouth open in a silent scream as he kissed her lips. In that same moment he entered her, the pain quick as she whimpered at the twinge of pain that was lessened from the contractions of pleasure that ripped through her at the moment of her release. He lay still, his body held above her by his elbows as he looked down at her. She opened her amethyst orbs to him, the pain gone as she gazed up at him. Sighing contently she began to move her hips under him as he joined her moments later, his own hips moving in a dance as old as time, the two moving together, their gazes never wavering. Within minutes they found release again, their cries of pleasure and completion reaching the heavens.

* * *

Danny rushed out of the class as the last bell of the school day echoed in his ears. He had felt something weird as he sat in his last class, a pleasure that he had felt doing only one activity. He had held himself still as the orgasm hit him. It had come out of nowhere and was not strong like he himself had experienced it per say, but he felt it none the less and that's when he could smell lilac, the smell of Sam's dark locks, in his nose. Looking around he tried to locate where it was coming from, but to no avail. He had been antsy from that moment on. He couldn't stand just sitting there when Sam was god knows where! He took to the skies swiftly, his body changing on his whim as the highschoolers below him gawked in awe. They always did that now that they knew he was. He had been revealed just a little over a year ago and had kept it that way as he had hated the lying and the stress hiding it had caused him over that time. His parents had been a little pissed at first, but they supported him even though they had hated the fact that he had lied to them for so long. Looking down at the streets he realized that he had not idea where the Goth was. How was he supposed to help her? Heading back toward his own house he stopped at her parent's home where he phased through the walls that housed her room.

"What can I look for?" he questioned as he began to look around the room. Looking he could tell one thing. Sam had not fought her attacker or she had been knocked out before he took her, if it was guy. As he walked closer to her bed his nose picked up a familiar scent. It smelled like Sam, but there was another smell, this one much like... "Me?" As he knelt by the bed he could smell the scent stronger. That was his smell, but it was distorted or something because it had another smell mixed with it. _What about that thought made sense?_ Walking around the bed he found nothing. The smell was the only thing and it was strong enough to tell him that it was recent, but at the same time it was weak enough to tell him that whoever it was had been gone for no less than a day. _What can I do now?_ Heading out of her house he failed to see the white blue eyes watching him with unmasked interest. When he had left the male ghost followed him in hopes of finding the girl, though he also planned on doing away with that stupid ghost male that had been waiting for him. He was a little irked as to how said ghost had known that he was coming after the female unless that ghost of time or whatever he was called had something to do with it, but he almost doubted it since said ghost was out of the picture for now. Seems that it was easy to cause such a disturbance that the things that observed time would pester the large, ever changing male into taking charge and removing the threat. Smirking he thought of all the destruction he had left for the observants and the idiot time keeper.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellbreaker, sorry that you weren't in the mood for that particular scene. As for the whole "smell" thing I felt that he could tell energies and scent them out when needed and that with his other enhanced abilities that he could have this one as well. Thanks for reviewing though. I tell you oh so often that I am sure you get tired of hearing that though.

* * *

"You could do so much better," a female said as she looked up into the shadows that held her lover. He smiled at her, his eyes glittering red in the darkness as he stroked her arm, his eyes taking in all of her that with his ghost vision he could see while she could see none of him.

"I could never do better than you, Sam. You, on the other hand could do so much better than you are doing now. I still wonder as to why you continue to take his abuse?" Dan was quite curious as to the female's adoration of his younger, clueless self. Had she held a crush on him as he had her? Had she been just as afraid to ruin their friendship. "I know that you care a great deal for him, but he treats you so horribly." Sam looked down as her hands as her lover stopped stroking her at her silence. "You love him?" he questioned with a feeling of such pain at that thought. She had loved him? Could she love him even after all that she had been through on his behalf? She had lost so many chances to be normal and yet it seemed that didn't change her outlook on life by his side. Danny was so stupid letting her loose. "Sam, I want you to be mine," the shadowed male said as she pulled her to him. Sam faltered for a second, but as his lips touched hers she was sure that she also wanted to be his.

* * *

Danny landed hours later with a sigh as his whole body ached. Walking into his house he collapsed on the couch as the sun set in the window behind him. Where could she be? Was she okay? So many thought ran through his thoughts... He turned just as his breath escaped from his mouth in the blue mist that only appeared when a ghost was near. Looking around he found himself alone.

_Seems that he can't see me. I must stay and watch him as he would know where his other half is._ The eyes of ice watched the halfa as he lay there, his eyes closing from the fear that welled up in him as he thought about the fact that his friend was in danger and he could do nothing. The other ghost finally sighed. This boy didn't know anything so maybe he could help him. He would have to wait for tonight though to do so since he couldn't risk this ghost boy knowing of his existence. It would ruin his plan if both halves knew.

* * *

Sam lay there on the cold ground as her lover now slept. She reached out and in the dark traced her hands over his face. She would have loved to see who it was as she felt so safe in his presence, but she would never do anything to taint the trust he had in her. Smiling she felt something she hadn't felt ever. Love. It was there. She wasn't sure if this was the same love that she felt toward Danny, and she was sure there would be no love to compare to her love for the halfa, but this male laying next to her made her feel that love was with her. There were other emotions as she lay there. There was adoration. He had made her feel that way, but she wondered why he had come to her aid and then why he had made love to her. Was it love when you didn't know who you were with?

* * *

_Oh, child of the darkness and light. Oh child of human with ghost sharing the same soul and body. Do you not know who your Goth resides with, her body and soul combining with what was once evil, his heart softening at her side? She lays with your enemy, the one that wished to kill your family, no, he tried to kill them. He lays with her now as she fawns over him._

Danny shook his head as he sweat, the bed sheets twisted around him as another ghost watched him. The male wasn't sure if the information he was giving the halfa was truth or not, but he could care less. This was the boy's fear and he would use it to his advantage.

_She has given her innocence to him and he has enjoyed it. How long until she becomes his? Will you let her fall to the darkness that he hides in?_

Danny sat up on a yell as he threw off his sheets, the air from the open window blowing over him like silk. He held his head as he heard those words again. _She was with his enemy?_ He couldn't believe that!

_You__ won't? Then I will have to change that. I want that stupid girl and I want her now!_

Danny groaned as his head began to ache the pain so powerful he was forced to close his eyes as an vision entered his mind.

**_Walking over to where the female lay he got down on his knees as he reached out and touched a large hand to her face, her body almost immediately calming as she moved closer to where she could feel him. It made the male smile as he stroked her face. Leaning down he pulled her into his arms with her comforter wrapped around her. Looking down at the female in his arms, her pale face so peaceful at the moment. Suddenly the female in his arms smiled as she cuddled toward him. He turned from the bed and took off with the dark haired beauty in his arms, the couple flying off into the night._**

Danny groaned again as his eyes open, the green of his ghost half staring out in anger as he relived that vision over. _She was with him! The man had touched her! He had cuddled her next to his form and she had let him! _Danny didn't know what he was going to do, but if that male was loose he knew where to find him and phasing through the bed and the floor he headed down to the Ghost Portal with a frown as he glared at the door painted with yellow and black. Turning Phantom he slammed his hand down on the button that would open the portal to his other half. Rushing into the green swirling substance.


	6. Chapter 6

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, ah so you root for the younger half and as for an update... I think I will give it to you. I hope you like this one. Hellbreaker, there is always pain with love, but as for the love that is meant to be... It will rise above all and flare brightly. elise-hale913, welcome, if I haven't welcomed you, to the group of reviewers. Yeah, Danny is pissed, but soon you will find that not just one side of Danny is angry. ShadowDragon357, no, Danny is mad at her too, but he doesn't want to admit it just yet. All he sees right now is his enemy sleeping with his friend.

* * *

Sam sighed as she lay there, her mind on dreams that swirled in her head. She curled further into the cool body next to her as the form seemed to move to accommodate her. She opened her eyes suddenly as the male holding her stiffened.

"What is wrong?" she inquired as he stood up, taking her with him, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that something was bothering him. How did she know him this well? She felt like he was a part of her soul as she was pushed behind him as he backed up. "What is wrong?" she inquired again as the male shielding her moved back until they were against a wall, the cold feel of the barrier making her gasp. He turned invisible as he turned to pull her close, their forms pressed close when the another person entered the room, his breath coming out in a blue mist.

"Sam, I need you to stay quiet no matter what," he whispered to her as he leaned down to kiss her, his lips silencing her response. She could feel his emotions, emotions she could tell by the way he held himself, were not familiar to him. "He is looking for you and he is using m- the halfa to do it." Sam's eyes opened wide as he leaned away from her. "I plead that you not say a word. I can not lose you again." She looked up so quick that Dan heard her neck snap. Damn! He hadn't meant to say that!

"You're D-" He cut her off with another scorching kiss that knocked her for a loop. She wanted to fight him! She wanted to hate him, but for some reason her heart wouldn't allow it. She clung to him as a moan vibrated her throat. Dan felt that pull again and he crushed her to him as Danny moved past them, his green eyes searching for the ghost that he knew was in the room.

"Clockwork!" he yelled out. "Clockwork! Dan has escaped!" Sam pulled back from him, her amethyst eyes looking into his red ones as the halfa walked off toward the portal that showed them any time that the observer wished. Dan pulled her close to him as he turned to watch his younger half. For some reason as Sam watched Danny search for the ghost of time she said not a word. She could feel the ghost holding her shudder as she felt it. It was another ghost in the room with them, the temperature dropping further with the intruder. Dan's eyes flashed as he pulled her even closer. She could feel the fear and the hate that seemed to flow to her. She watched as her halfa searched, his focus not on them, but finding the ghost that ruled time. It hit her then that he had been missing. She looked to Dan for answers, but she could see that he was watching the space behind Danny. She looked there and though she could see nothing she trusted the ghost holding her and believed that there was someone out there.

Who was this ghost that meant her harm and why? They watched for minutes as the halfa looked around before giving up, but he still glanced around again before disappearing, but Dan never released her, his eyes still watching that space, but suddenly he shoved her behind him, his power rising as she felt the sting of his aura surround her.

"Leave!" he hissed to the air before him. The Goth behind him wanted to see the person he was talking to, but she knew that she could not since he was also invisible. "Leave us!" A chuckle echoed around them and Sam felt a shudder course through her as the male began to talk.

"No, Danny," he said as he moved closer, his form becoming visible. "I _want _that female and I will have her and then I will kill her, her body ripped to little pieces." Dan growled as the power around him rippled and grew.

"You won't touch her!" he warned as he stood taller, his form bigger than the male before him. The other ghost's white blue eyes flashed as he frowned. "She will not be taken from me again! I won't allow her to suffer that fate twice." Sam looked the back of Dan's head, his body still shadowed in the darkness around them, but she knew it was him and she could tell that he was quite serious, but the voice that came from the other male made her feel fear even as she knew that her lover would not let her die.

"I will get her," the male hissed as he reached out to blast Dan with a beam that began to power up, but as the blast left his hand it stopped, everything stopped in the room as a pair of red eyes watched them, his frown dark. He looked the ghost hovering before Dan as Sam was held in place by the dark Danny's body.

"Now, what do I have here?" the ghost of time inquired to the silent place. "It seems that I was led to believe that there was a place to be, but it was for your purpose," he told the white blue ghost's still form. "I do not like that, Vladmius," the ghost said as he reverted to his child form, his small body moving over to Dan. "How did you get out?" He looked to the girl behind the white haired ghost. "And you. What are you doing here?" He had felt something in his tower so he headed back. He would not allow for the girl to die and knowing that Dan had been found out was not something he had wanted. He had known when the male had escaped, but he had not known how. That was not his to see apparently He had know that the male would save her, or at least he had been sure of it. He didn't know all like everyone thought he did. He did know that in one version of the timeline an alternate ghost form of Vlad had been born and when he had seen it he knew he couldn't change that. He did know that Dan, though more ghost than human since he had lost his human half, still had feeling for the Goth girl and would never wish her death no matter what had happened all those years ago. Touching the shoulder of Vladmius he shot the ghost out of his tower before resuming time. Dan looked at the ghost of time, his look full of hate as he still stood before Sam, her amethyst eyes recognizing the ghost, but she dared not move. What would Clockwork do now?

"I see that you removed him," Dan said as his green eyes flashed. "I will thank you for that, ghost, but only because she is safe." Clockwork looked at the once evil ghost and turned from him, his form changing back to his adult version.

"Dan, what have you done? Why have you brought _her _here?"

"To protect her," he hissed. "I figured that if she was outside the timeline then she would be safe," Dan said as he pulled Sam into her side where she sighed as she clung to him. She had remembered the last time she had seen the ghost of time. He had been trying to kill Danny to prevent the birth of Dan. She was glad that he hadn't done such a thing and Danny had told her that the ghost was a great man since he had saved them from death the second time, but she was unsure how to read him. He could do what he wanted by the flick of his clock and kill them without them even realizing.

"What is wrong?!" she questioned, "with him bringing me here?" Clockwork turned to her, his red eyes bright against his blue skin. "Did you want me to die after saving me that last time?"

"Girl, by coming here again you have fucked up your own body. Staying longer could do damage to your form by either aging you slower or quicker," he turned now, the viewing glass swirling with colors showing Danny looking in the Ghost Zone. "You mess up the timeline too. I have forbidden the halfa to do a thing and would never allow a human to do the same. Dan is different. His timeline is gone, his form forever changed to his own body, yet not fully. He is still Danny and yet he is not."

"What can we do?" Sam inquired as she stepped forward. "I do not want Danny to suffer my death. You see what pain it caused him the last time!" Dan could feel her passion as she pleaded for him, no, not just for him but for his younger half. He had expected her to use him as an example of the evil that would come from her death or even her to fear the pain of said death, but no. She was more concerned with his pain that he had suffered. "What would you have us do?"

"I would have the pair of you go back to your timeline and get help from your loved ones instead of destroying your time." Dan frowned as he walked forward, Sam now behind him.

"That make no sense! We put her and her time in danger regardless " Sam moved to stand beside him as he let out his frustrations. Clockwork turned to them.

"Dan, you have changed, but you still need the power of your younger half against this male ghost. He is you and Danny still, but he is completely taken over unlike you. He will never be able to feel again like you have been able."

"Why does he want me dead?"

"I can not tell you that, but I can tell you that his obsession is to kill you and that is what makes him so powerful. Obsessions are hard to fight and even harder to destroy. His obsession is strong and it gives him adrenaline, the power to survive even the most powerful of attacks."


	7. Chapter 7

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, he will fade, but I refuse to kill him. Hope you continue to enjoy the story and I know that you are joking. elise-hale913, thanks. *blushes* I try. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story. I am sorry about the mix-up with the chapters. That last chapter seven was from another DP fic. Oops. Anyway enjoy the real chapter seven.

* * *

Sam and Dan sat in her room now huddled close as they thought about how to go about what they were about to do.

"I think I should talk to him first," Sam said as she turned to her lover. He looked at her, a frown on his handsome face. "It makes more sense then us together. Just think. If we showed up in front of him he would just lash out without any warning. I need to talk to him alone and then bring you in. Not like he knows where I have been." Dan understood, but he feared that his younger half knew more than she thought he did.

"Yeah, right," a voice said. The pair looked up to find Danny walking from the shadows, his blue eyes flashing green as he transformed. Dan immediately stood up and moved in front of Sam. "I have a _feeling_ of where you were even if I don't want to imagine something so _vile_ and disgusting." Sam peeked around Danny as he began to power up before the couple. "Sam, this is not like you to run away from home and into the arms of a monster like this!" The Goth frowned as she pushed Dan to the side so she could approach her friend.

"I didn't run away!" she yelled, her voice echoing. "Dan took me to-" She was cut off as Danny looked to his older half.

"See! I knew that she wouldn't go to you willingly! _You _kidnapped _her!_" He glared over at Dan who was glaring right back. "You need to come over here, Sam before he does something else." The dark haired beauty looked at him in shock as she shook her head. "Come on Sam," he beckoned her. Again she shook her head as she backed away.

"No, Danny," she whispered, her eyes burning with tears. She never thought she would find herself so scared of her friend, the love of her young life, and torn between his other half. "You are scaring me," she whispered as she continued to back up. It might have been her backing up, it might have been the words she used or it might have been the fear in her voice, but Danny blinked as he realized that his hands were glowing with power. He looked at his hands as if they were not his own before looking at his friend of several years, tears streaming down her face even though he could tell that she was trying to hold it in. He backed up as his the energy in his hands faded.

"Sam, you are afraid of me?" he asked in a soft voice as Dan reached out to grasp the small girl's pale arm. Danny watched as Dan pulled her back behind him. She didn't fight him and as soon as she was behind him he heard her burst into tears. What the fuck? "You did this to her!" he accused his other half who just looked exasperated now.

"No, she is being hunted and now you are acting so out of character...You are acting like I did." That was like throwing gas onto a flame as power burst around Danny, his eyes almost white as he growled.

"I AM NOT YOU!" he screamed as his power began to burn the walls, the colors that had once graced the walls turning black. "I will never be you! You are dead!" He ran at Dan only to come to a sudden stop as Sam moved in front of Dan, the older male yelling at her to get back, but she paid no heed as she looked up into his eyes.

"You are _him!_" she said loudly. "You are him with a soul! Just because you are a human too doesn't mean that he isn't alive." She turned to Dan with a smile as she turned back and grasping Danny's hand forced his hand onto Dan's chest on top of the DP emblem that she had made him all those years. "Feel it?" she whispered. Danny didn't want to touch his other half and as he began to pull away he felt it. A heartbeat. Slow, but still a heartbeat. Did ghosts have those? "Danny, he is you and you are him. Can't you see that he is just as much alive as you and I?"

"Sam," Danny said as he pulled away to look at her. She was glowing and she was smiling. "You made a point, but he is still evil." She shook her head. "How can you tell?"

"Danny, he came to save me from another more powerful form of him and you."

"What?" Another Dan? "Are you kidding me? There can not be another form of us!" Dan stepped forward now, his eyes flashing green and then red before resuming their green tinge.

"His name is Vladmius and he is a form of us that can _never_ feel. He wants to kill her," he said as he looked to Sam who nodded. "When you came to the tower earlier he followed you. We are lucky that Clockwork sent him off to give us time to escape. We need your... help." It took a lot for the male standing between them to ask for that assistance, but he had and Sam hugged him at that moment as she looked to her childhood friend.

"Danny, I saw him," she whispered as fear filled her voice. "He looks just like Vlad, but his eyes," she shuddered. "His eyes are yours." Danny was taken back by that. "They are that same blue gaze, but they are almost white too with such malice in them. Danny, he wants to kill me, please help us." Danny stood there looking into his friend's wide amethyst eyes, her fear evident in them, but he could see other emotions in them. He looked to Dan, the male's green eyes his own that is made him rethink he opinion on the other ghost. He had always thought that Dan was a monster, a monster that had truly once been himself. In the male's green gaze were also emotions, but Danny couldn't tell what they were, the ghost blocking his attempts to read him as his gaze became shuttered.

"I don't like you with him, but I will help you," he said as he turned his gaze to the girl before him. She smiled, her eyes twinkling, the fear still there, but it was smaller now as she realized he would help her.


	8. Chapter 8

ShadowDragon357, real good I am sure. It just gets better though. I promise.

* * *

The next morning found them all sitting in the lab, Tucker having joined them to assist in anyway that he felt he could. He was the only one that was really tech savvy Of course he kept darting looks at Dan, his teal eyes distrustful as the older version of Danny held Sam close, the small teen blushing as Dan and Danny talked. Anyone could tell that they didn't really want to sit there and talk, but that the girl sitting with Dan was the only reason they were being amicable at that moment.

"Do we know what his weakness is?" the halfa inquired as he looked at the couple before him. They knew more than he did at this moment, but they just shook their heads.

"He is more powerful than any other ghost because he has an obsession and that is what gives him his power," Dan said. "That was all Clockwork told us, but I had a vision. That was why I came to this time." He looked to the teen smiling in his arms. "I escaped for that reason alone and I know that is all I can do for her. She doesn't deserve to die again." He looked to Danny now. "You don't deserve to lose her any more than I did." That was a shocking statement coming from the ghost before him. Danny was sure that Dan was just going to kill him or something as soon as Sam was safe, but it seemed as if he was giving him a hint about Sam's true feelings.

"We need to figure out what he fears and that could lead to his downfall." Little did they know that they were being watched by said ghost, his blue white eyes narrowed on the female that was his target, her smile soft yet he could see the fear in her eyes. She was safe as long as the two ghosts continued to play nice and looking toward Dan he knew for right now he could do nothing to faze him while Danny was ripe for any indecision that came to the dark haired female. Looking at the younger half he smirked. He only had to bide his time and when night came he could play into the young male's mind. "I don't know much about him, but he is more of Vlad so shouldn't we start there," Sam continued. "He had a major obsession with one person." The shadow's eyes glowed as he backed up, his body wanting the fight that he was trying to control. Fading off he didn't realize that Dan was watching him depart. He had felt the bastard there, but knew that he couldn't do anything with Danny and Dan together. It was as Clockwork had told him. He needed his younger halfa and even though the time ghost hadn't told him why he could see that something big was how this would end and for some reason he could find no fear in his heart, the one that had started to beat again thanks to the female in his arms. She was still going on about Vlad's personality. "We need to talk to your dad," she said turning to Danny. "I am sure that he knows a lot about the cheese-head."

"That and mom does too," Danny said with a grimace "He tried to get rid of dad once after inviting us out on a scam trip that ended with my mother putting him down straight up. She still hasn't told dad about that time."

"Didn't your father find out about his love for your mother like years ago?" Tucker inquired. Yeah, he had, but once again he had blown it off. It would take a lot for that to get through his father's thick skull.

"You know my father, he is dense, but even then he is also too forgiving. I would have killed the bastard when I had the chance, but my father is such a softy. I think most of my genes come from mom's side when it has to do with em-" He was cut off as Dan and Sam chuckled. He threw a glare at them. What the fuck was so funny? "Care to clue us in?"

"Well, you were saying that you get your attitude from your mother?" Sam questioned. "I think you are more like your dad then you realize."

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously Danny," Dan said with a small grin. "Sam is right. We are more like dad. All the goofy things that we did were more like him when..."

"What?" Danny inquired when he saw the look in Dan's eyes, the red orbs flickering to green before reverting back to red. "When we were human?" That hit him now too. Dan was more like his mother in her more bloodthirsty moments whereas he was more like his father when he was in his human form. Was the ghost side of him more dark then he had originally thought?

"No," Dan said. "Our ghost side is not more evil than your human side."

"Ghosts are just like humans," Sam said. "There are a few key difference in their emotions. They are more prone to sticking with their emotions than humans are. We are more thought oriented while they are more, well, heart even if they don't seem to have one."

"What Sam is saying is that human's think while ghosts act. Like Skulker. He is a hunter and nothing will detour that because that is his heart desire. I don't know his life story, but he may have been a poor hunter and when he died he was still stuck on that emotion, that wish of his heart." Sam nodded. Tucker looked thoughtful That made some sense. Humans could think through their decisions whereas most ghosts that still stuck around were still highly emotional about an aspect of their life that they may have failed in or were not aware they were no longer a part of.

"So, Vlad's was Maddie then," the dark skinned technophile stated with certainty.

"Well, he was obsessed with Maddie at the time he got his powers so that should make some sense."


	9. Chapter 9

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, thank you. I hope you love this chapter as well. elise-hale913, thanks. Hellbreaker, I just thought that I could pull off another alternate timeline with a more Vlad based evil. He did take over Danny who tried to take over him. LOL. ShadowDragon357, you have to look at it like this. Without Jack there is no Danny, not the Danny we all know and love. I love his cluelessness and I must say that has to come from Jack.

* * *

"Well, so why is this ghost obsessed with Sam then? Well, the death of her," Tucker inquired as he tapped something into his PDA with a few clicks. Dan shrugged.

"I have no clue," the older male said as he looked down at Sam. "I don't know what his timeline is like so it is hard to say what she could have done to make him mad enough to kill her. I wonder though," he continued. "If in my timeline you died to make me then what person died in his timeline to make him?" Now that was the question, but what was the answer?

* * *

Later that night found all four people sleeping over at Sam's house where there was more room for the group. Dan slept next to Sam on her bed while Danny and Tucker slept in the guest rooms on each side of her room. In Sam's room she snuggled into Dan's cool body, her mouth curling up in her sleep. Dan was still awake and watching the woman sleeping with him. They had held off on their passion tonight because of the two males sleeping around them, not that she had wanted too. No, she had wanted him, but he had told her that it was cruel to do that with them sleeping on either side them and after pouting at him for a good thirty minutes she gave up. He wouldn't disrespect her like that. It would only fuel the hate that he could feel coming from a certain halfa in the next room. He wanted Sam with a passion, but even he was smart enough not to act on it all the times. His parents had always said _There is a time and a place_. Sighing he kissed her forehead causing the girl in his arms to moan before rolling over giving him her ass as she rubbed into him.

"Oh, woman you will kill me," he groaned as she opened her eyes, her body rubbing harder against him as she let out a small moan.

"Please," she whispered to him. "We can be suuuupppper quiet." Oh how he wanted her, his cock harder as she drew out _super_ in a little moan.

"We really shouldn't," he hissed even as his hands slid down her sides and grasped her hips as she rocked really hard against him causing his eyes to glow green in passion as he shoved her shirt up to expose her black lacy panties. Groaning again he ripped them off and freeing himself moments later began to rub against her wetness causing her to shudder. Biting her lip with her top teeth she let out a whimper as he pushed against her entrance, his head rubbing a spot that made her grab a pillow to soften the scream that wanted to escape. He pinched her ass softly making her shove against him like she had moments before but this time she shoved his cock into her folds making him hiss as she groaned. It was heaven for the pair of them...

* * *

Danny rolled over, his body feeling hot and sweating profusely as he fought the person in front of him, their shadow running from him, but that was not why he was so mad! There was a person running with the shadow, her amethyst eyes haunting him, taunting him.

"No!" Danny groaned as he sat up, the dream still fresh when he heard the whimpering in the next room, the sound of the bed squeaking softly. "Fuck," he muttered as he got up and headed downstairs careful not to let the lovers know he had heard them. That was the last thing he needed, well besides the fact that he now _knew_ they were lovers. Going down the stairs he headed for where he knew Sam's father kept the alcohol locked up, not that that stopped someone like him from getting into the cabinet He proved his point as he phased through it to grab a bottle. It didn't matter which one it was, but he was mildly pleased when he pulled his hand out to find Hudson's Baby Bourbon in his hand. That was a drink. Turning to the small bar attached to the locked liquor cabinet he threw some ice in a small glass and filled the glass to the spilling point before taking a large gulp, the liquor burning slightly but not like the cheap stuff. This had a sweet taste to it and taking another swig he headed for the living room where he plopped down on a couch in the dark.

What the fuck was wrong with him that his friend was finding love in another male's arms? Not just any man's arms is was his worst enemy! This night just kept getting better and then it really hit a high note when he heard footsteps. Turning invisible he watched the stairs only to find no one there.

"Boo!" a voice said to the right of him causing him to turn around and spill most of his drink down his arm.

"Eww!" Danny groaned as he found himself staring at a half naked Dan Phantom. "Cover your ass up!" he hissed as he turned, a blush heating his face. This was so not the night! He heard a dark chuckle.

"I happen to be fine with our body," the older male said. "You will eventually form this way too after all that fighting that you do. Sam herself has a toned enou-"

"Shut up!" the dark haired halfa said as he turned to face Dan again only to find his face in Dan's face. The older male was crouched down, his once red eyes green now. It was like looking in a mirror, but his hair didn't flare up like Dan's and would never do that. "I don't want to hear about you and her _sex__ life._" Dan chuckled again as he sat down in a chair across from Danny.

"I would never discuss something like that with you because that would cause your hate of her to grow," the white haired ghost stated. Danny frowned and opened his mouth to say something only to be silenced by Dan. "Brat, I am you after all and I know that if the roles had been reversed, and by that I mean if I were in your shoes watching her with another male, then I would be pissed at him at taking her, but also at her for being with him. You need to remember what she told you though. You are me and I am you. There is no way around that so you need to see that she wants you just as much as you want her."

"Yeah, well she is with you though and no matter what you two say that is two different people." Dan growled low as he stood up.

"I grow tired of your idiocy," he said. "I look into her eyes and see you no matter what. That _woman_ up there has made a decision to move on because you never made a _move. _Shit happens. Scoop it. Bag it. Trash it." He walked away from the angry halfa still holding onto the drink. "And in case those words didn't penetrate your _drink_ addled mind I was saying that she never chose to love you, but she chooses to be with you if only it is the future you that has no future." Then he was gone leaving the halfa in the dark again, alone.


	10. Chapter 10

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, you are just too funny. Hellbreaker, I think that sometimes Sam tries to put herself in an illusion much like Tucker does when he wants something to go the way he wants, but hers comes to an end whereas Tucker's seems to continue into his dreams. LOL.

* * *

Sam was the first one to wake up the next morning to find Dan passed out on his stomach. It was so endearing and she could remember all the times that Danny had fallen asleep the same way. She knew deep in her heart of hearts that she was just replacing the love she felt for her friend with his future self. She knew that no matter what she did with him that she loved Danny. Reaching out she touched his cheek, the coolness of his body reaching her before her fingers even touched the silky texture of his cheek.

"I know who you are thinking about," he muttered as he opened his now green eyes, some of the green dispatching to blue. "You need to come to terms with that." She tried to pull her hand away but Dan grasped it quickly as he looked into her eye, the eyes that held so many emotions. "You need to realize that your happiness is what matters and you know that I can't give you that."

"I know that you won't be that knight in shining armor," she stated. "But you saved me when you know I would have been killed. I would have ended up one of those souls that roam the Ghost Zone." He shook his head.

"No, Sam. You would have _ruled_ the Ghost Zone. Your soul is so full of emotions, so many of them unfulfilled that you would never rest and that was something I could never allow." She smiled at him as she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "You know that you deserve so much and you know that even if it is never with Danny that you can find it without a male to give that to you." Sam had cringed at the name of the one person she loved above herself. She had never thought he would utter those words to her, but hearing them she knew that it was true. It was also false because she would live half a life without him. That sounded so wrong coming from her, but from the moment she had met him she knew that she and Danny were the same soul. The fact that he didn't know that was all the more depressing, but she would get over it. She would move on with her life and then she would die, her life incomplete. Some people never found that other half and some never had one, but she had one and she had found him, but he was so far away that she was alone.

"Would that have been my fate?" she wondered aloud and then she remembered that he had been kept in the tower that housed the doorway through time. "I don't want that." He knew that Sam would never want to harm people and although sometimes her ideas were less than admirable she meant no malice.

"You have done that before though," he said seriously. She looked to him with shock. "Yeah, there was this time that we were going to have lunch at school and you told Tucker that you changed the menu," he said with a mock look of fright. Danny was walking by at that time seeing as it was relativity late in the morning and they needed to get on with their plan to take care of Vladmius. Tucker appeared at his side and both listened as Dan and Sam relived the old days.

"And I was like _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?_" Tucker said as he walked into the room. The love birds looked up in shock as the door opened and Danny stood there with suck a look of shock as Tucker continued in with a chuckle. Before them Sam pulled up the blanket, her cheeks turning red as Dan moved to sit in front of her, his own cheeks slightly red, but he played it off as he reached over and grabbing his black and white spandex top he handed it to his lover who quickly pulled it on before turning to the male standing there with a grin. "I will forever remember the day that Sam took over the menu."

"Yeah, that was the day your put her life in danger for the first time," Dan spat. Danny walked in to find the alarmed look still on Sam's face.

"What are you talking about? She shouldn't have changed the menu and then that ghost wouldn't have come for her!" Danny frowned at his friend. Yeah, he was right to some degree, but Sam had just been her usual self.

"Tucker, she didn't know who had done it until you told her," he stated only to find the technophile's teal gaze on him. "It is true. I mean she asked who changed the menu so she didn't know it was Sam."

"Really, Danny? You take the side of the person banging the girl you want?" the male inquired as he gestured to the couple on the bed. Danny and Dan were the only ones who saw Sam's face turn a dangerous pale before her eyes rolled back into her head.


	11. Chapter 11

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, come on give him a break! Eric is an abuser and Dan is just _dying_. Give the man a break. Hellbreaker, yeah. Not wise, but Tucker doesn't think very often and in this chapter we will harp on that. ShadowDragon357, yeah Tucker won't. He will think he is in the right like he did that same day.

* * *

Within minutes both Dannys were at Sam's side as Tucker watched in shock as the once enemies worked together to get the small female awake, but as soon as she was, her amethyst eyes fluttering both males were up and in Tucker's still shocked face.

"You must be some _idiot!_" Dan cursed as his aura glowed around him dangerously. "She doesn't deserve your remarks."

"Yeah, seriously Tuck, what is wrong with you?!" Both males glowered at the dark skinned male who looked past them to see Sam still laying there, her breathing normal by the way the sheet rose and fell, but she didn't move an inch.

"You put our lives in danger on more than a few occasions," Dan spat as he towered over the smaller human. "Like the time that you fucked around with Skulker instead of _shutting down the stupid ghost!_" Tucker looked like he wanted to say more, but Dan continued on with all the times he could remember from his past. "You wished to have powers like me, but used them to nearly kill me!" Danny watched as Tucker began to growl, his teal eyes flashing at the male before him, but Danny had to agree with the ghostly male. "Hell you even dated the damn girl out to _kill _me!"

"You dated her too!" the technophile spat back in anger. He was not liking where this was going. Sam had done just as much! Dan looked to his younger half in shock. That he was not aware of! "Besides can we not forget that Sam let loose a fucking gorilla or the fact that she wished you had never met her!" Now a sniffle is heard from the bed as Sam gets up, her body stiff as she moves to leave the bed, but then she stops, her eyes wide as she turns to the group of males. Dan is worried and shoved Tucker into the wall, not hard enough to kill him, but he hopes hard enough to knock some sense into his former friend. Danny ignores Tucker as he moves toward Sam who holds up her hand to stop them.

"Fuck off Tucker!" she said, her voice calm even as they saw her shaking. "I fucked up, but I know what I did! Learn that you aren't any better than anyone else! You couldn't get a date to save your life because most of the girls in this whacked up city know you! They think that if they date you and a ghost attacks that you wouldn't think twice about your own safety and risk theirs! You need to face the facts that you don't think about anyone but yourself when you _do _think!" With that she stalked off and then from the safety of the bathroom she hollered out, "And you don't think _I _beat myself up for the fact that he went back to that fucking portal! I should have just hunted that fucking bitch down and undone the wish!" Water began to run now as both males turned on the dark skinned male who was beginning to look rather shamed. Was it finally getting through his head?

"I do think about others!" he yelled suddenly. He knew she couldn't really hear him all that well, but he continued his rant, "I saved you on more than one occasion and Danny needs me just as much as he needs you!" He looked to his friend for confirmation, but Danny looked like he wanted to think about it and Dan spoke up pointing out the fact that one one long night before a test Tucker had been fucking around and had released all the ghosts that he had just captured taking them back to square one. "Fuck you all!" Tucker screamed as he turned to leave, but not before he imparted a little bit more of his opinions "I think that Vladimus wants her dead because she is a problem." With that he disappeared into the shadows and headed down the stairs.

"I would love to rip him into little pieces," Dan muttered as he looked to his younger half, "But she would kill me for that and I am sure that you would kill me too." Danny didn't say anything at first, his blue eyes watching the darkness.

"Maybe," was all he said as he turned to walk toward the bed. "Maybe."


	12. Chapter 12

Hellbreaker, thanks. I thought that was a nice touch and I have to admit that he does seem like the weakest one and that is why I cut him off in the stories. Shadow hates Jack, but I despise Tucker and even though I find that I dislike a few characters Tucker rubs me the wrong was. Fruitiest of Mallards, thanks for adding this story to your favorites and to your alerts. Thanks everyone for reviewing to the fic and to those who added this to your alerts I appreciate it.

* * *

A little while later found the trio heading toward Danny's house. They had a plan, but they needed to draw the ghost out and they figured they better hurry while Dan was still an available power to them. Danny had an idea that his Goth friend also knew that her lover could not stay long. Dan had said as much about his limited time last night or was it this morning? He wasn't sure, but he knew that soon he would be put in a place he wasn't sure he wanted to be. Consolidating his friend that was grieving over the loss of her lover and the love of her life judging by the way she looked at him. Dan held her hand, but even Danny could tell the male wanted to do more with her and it made him shudder in disgust. Was it true? Did he hate his friend?

"I will lure him out in the open and you two can take him down from there," the Goth yelled as they turned a corner, not an easy task with her combat boots, but she managed having worn the boots most of her life as well as the fact that she fought ghosts in the boots for years now. Dan turned to her as Danny opened his mouth.

"Be careful," he said as he grabbed her and took flight. Danny stood there now with a frown. He was going to let her put herself in danger?! What kind of lover put their mate's life in danger? Little did he know that Dan had a plan and that one involved the halfa that was not flying behind them. "What are we doing?" he inquired of her. She smiled as she began to lay out the plan as Danny now flew next to them, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't like this," he said a few moments later when they found themselves in the park, the grounds still lite up with the noon sun high in the air. Sam stood out in the open, her small form visible as she lay down on the grass. Unbeknownst to them there was a figure already watching them, his blue eyes watching her and the males off to the side. He just needed to wait for the right time. He closed his eyes and reached out to the most corruptible male at the moment.

"It doesn't matter what we think," the older male said as he watched his friend sprawl out on the grass as she lay there he could feel her heart beating rapidly. "I don't want her out there any more than you do, but she is scared shit-less of landing where she would if she died now. You wouldn't be the only one living half a life."

"What do you mean by that?!" Danny hissed as he looked over at the other male, his attention torn between his friend laying on the grass and the male watching her with so many emotions. Suddenly all he could see in his mind's eye was Dan on top of Sam, his large body twice the size of the petite female form and his eyes flashed red before returning to their green. "Why would she be living if she is dead?" He was so mad at the images he was seeing that he couldn't seem to think straight, his mind going back to the noises he had heard the night before. Dan could see that the boy before him was angry and although he was trying to keep his eyes on his lover he turned to the male just as a punch was thrown. "If she died then you could really have her!" the male said as he started to rain punches down on the older male.

* * *

Sam heard a sound and turned as she heard Danny cry out in rage. She watched as he punched Dan, the older male caught off guard as he was taken down.

"Danny!" she screamed, her first instinct for the love of her life. "Dan! Please stop!" she continued to yell as she got up only to feel a slight sting as electricity crackled through her small form, blood splatter appearing on the green grass as she let out a whimper, her last image of both males looking at her, fear in Dan's eyes while something glittered in Danny's red eyes before they cleared to green in shock. "I love you," she whispered, her lips moving slowly as her world went black.

"Oh, look what I have, _Danny!_" the male cackled as he kicked the downed girl before turning to the male. "Seems I have her now." With a flicker of light the male was gone and so was Sam, a splatter of blood the only proof she had been there at all. Dan said nothing to Danny as he took to the skies, his throat clogged with anger and fear. Danny followed him, his eyes straight ahead as what had just happened flashed through his mind over and over. What had he just done!? He had fought Dan instead of protecting the woman he loved! That was what he had done and yet the male in front of him was silent, not a word uttered from the angry male's lips as he sped up.

"We need to get to the Zone," Dan said suddenly, his voice cold and emotionless as he took off, his green trail flicking as he headed for Fenton Works.

"I just really can't seem to stop fucking shit up," the dark haired male said to himself, but he thought back to the words that had been uttered from Sam's purple tinted lips. She had _I love you_, but who had she been talking to?

"You need to fucking stop talking to yourself and hurry the fuck up!" a voice yelled, the tone neutral. Danny rushed forward to meet up with his older half as the other male glared from the ground in front of Danny's home. "Unlike you I am a little worried about the fate of one dark haired Gothic beauty," he spat before phasing through the wall as the halfa following him landed before following him.

"I am sorry," Danny said in a dark voice as he rushed to find Dan standing before the open portal. He turned to Danny, his eyes flashing green, not red like they should have. Danny had been shocked when he had seen those green eyes looking back at him and now it hit him why. Sam was with him in some way as the male before him now had flatter hair, his flamed locks loosing some of their height and the eyes that looked at him were his own in his Phantom form. The words that escaped the taller male's lips echoed in his mind.

"I told you that I could care less about you, _Daniel_," the ghost said, the tone of his voice like Vlad's but the words his own. "You are almost as bad as Tucker, the bastard that stood by your side and put her _life_ and ours in danger and then you did it over something as superficial as _fucking_!" He turned from Danny now, his shoulders stiff. "After all the shit we have gone through with her and you pick the time to fight over the fact she is with me at the time that you were the most worried? Do you know that she told you she loved you and that she called for you as she saw it, her feelings are so evident, but you fail to see them every time or maybe you still choose to ignore them like Tucker ignores the fact that he is an ass." Walking into the swirling green ooze he said one more thing, the nail in the coffin. "I just wish that she had lived in my time. I never had the chance to grow with her."


	13. Chapter 13

ShadowDragon357, yeah. I felt that she felt that guilt, but at the same time Danny could have also said no and then we would have no Danny Phantom. :( As for the getting hurt most females having a close connection with the main character find themselves in danger or pain. Danny would never feel that way if he thought about the fact that Dan pointed out several key issues with her infatuation with himself. Just a replacement. Danny maybe clueless on some things, but he eventually gets it. Hellbreaker, yeah Danny does seem to fear that he would become something like that. In the series I believe he pressed the point home though that he would never become Dan. As for Tucker, no I don't mind the fact that he has flaws. The fact that he fails to learn from them is what makes me dislike him so.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes, the light that surrounding her blinding her light deprived vision. Closing her eyes again she sat there, a pain in her body keeping her from getting up to explore her surroundings.

"Don't worry," a voice said, the tone making her skin crawl. That had to Vladmius. She remembered seeing Danny hit Dan before she had felt pain. Was that why she couldn't move? Was she paralyzed? "Why yes, you are. Good to see that you are still smart enough to know what is going on, but that once again is okay as it will not matter in moments." She tried to open her eyes again and this time her vision was less blinded, but she wished she had kept her eyes closed as Vladmius stood over her with a rather nasty looking look on his face, his hands glowing.

"What the fuck do you want to kill me for?" Sam inquired, her voice rising in worry as his glowing hand reached for her leg, the black jeans she was wearing that day getting warmer as his hand grew closer. The warmth turned to the sensation of burning as the male smirked, his teeth glittering in the light from whatever hovered over them. Was she in a surgery room? Thoughts left her as pain entered her left leg, the smell of burning jeans filling the air as well as the smell of burning flesh, but even then she refused to scream and biting her lip held it in.

"I don't just want to kill you," the male whispered almost calmly, save for the little hitch in his voice at the end. "No, I want to torture you for a bit before that." The Goth forced her face to look unfazed, unemotional and she almost failed when he pressed his palm harder on her flesh, the sound of flesh burning mixing with the smell that grew stronger. Tears stung in her eyes, but she forced herself to stay strong. "Ah, so you are as strong in this time as you are in the future. Interesting since you have never gone through something as evil as me," the male hisses as his hand moved up. She forced herself not to wiggle as she continued to look him in the eyes, but just as his hand grew close to her crotch the green glow in his hand disappeared just seconds before his hand found her womanhood through the jeans. She whimpered now as she held back a gag, his eyes blazing white. "Torture also includes rap, Samantha. I never had that fun with you in the future. Your future half is just so hard to beat. I guess with the death of Danny you just grew so heartless in your pursuit to kill me for what I did." Sam refused to ask the question burning on her tongue "I know that you want to know and I will tell you while I take you so hard that you split down the middle and bleed out onto the table, but first lets mar that perfect skin of yours."

* * *

Dan flew ahead of Danny, his mind searching for Sam and even though he could feel her he couldn't tell where she was in the vast world that was the Ghost Zone.

"Dan?" the halfa next to him said, his tone questioning and although Dan would love to ignore the male next to him right now, the tone that his younger half was using alerted him to the fact that something was wrong.

"Yes, kid?" he inquired as he continued to fly in the direction she was pulling him in.

"Are you turning invisible for a reason?" That stopped the male in his tracks as he looked down at his body to find that he indeed was disappearing, his feet were anyway. Closing his eyes he forced more energy into his body making his feet come back.

"That would be the man with no future," Dan grunted as he looked up at his younger half. Was that why he couldn't find Sam, why she was weak to his senses, the connection they had? "Brat, do you..." He looked thoughtful as he thought of how to word what he was going to ask of his younger self. He had a link to the female too just like he did, but did Danny ever use it? Did he know he had it? "Gonna sound a little crazy for a moment, but can you feel her?"

"I'm sorry, what?" the white haired halfa inquired. "Can I feel her? Sam?"

"No! The tooth fairy! Fuck! Yeah, Sam!" Dan growled as he smacked his face in irritation. "Can you sense her? You have a connection with her just like I do so you must know what I am taking about!"

"I don't know," the younger male admitted. Dan had to admit that he had thought the teen before him a little clueless, but he had to have felt something. A feeling, a gut instinct in connection to the missing female.

"Okay, have you ever had one of those moments where you can just _tell _she is in-" he was cut off as Danny suddenly held his head, a whimper escaping his lips. Dan could feel it too, but it wasn't as strong as the one hitting Danny. Just as he thought, his tie with the Goth was fading with his body while Danny's emotions concerning said female were drawing her in. The connection was becoming stronger with her fear and his frustration. "Like that." Danny looked up, his eyes showing confusion so strong as well as pain that Dan was almost afraid it was too much for the teen. "Breath, idiot!" he commanded as he reached over to smack Danny on his back. It seemed to shock the male before him as he let out a long breath.

"What-t the hell?" the halfa gasped out as he held his head, the pain still there, but duller now. Dan frowned.

"You aren't going to like it," he warned. "That pain is from her. You are connected to her." Dan looked back at the way they had been heading. "I need you to think real hard on Sam. You can lead us to her and if that pain is any indication then we need to hurry."

* * *

"Danny died so needlessly," the male said, his hand resting on her leg as it began to glow again, but this time the glow was smaller as he resumed the burning of her skin. "If he had just kept his ghost form, but then again he thought _you _were dead. Ha, stupid kid. I don't hate him for giving up the ghost." A dark chuckle at his own joke followed. "I do love the young body I inherited. All this power with this body. I can rule the world, but no, you just couldn't go away. You just wouldn't give up." He lifted his hand then forming his energy into a blade smirked at her. "I fought you for so long and it seemed the longer I fought with you the stronger you came. It was almost as if I was fighting _him_ all over again, but the bastard was dead so how could he still be there?!" At the rise in his voice he stabbed down, the energy blade sinking into her flesh, the jean fabric around it catching fire as she jerked. She didn't even whimper as her teeth dug into her purple tinted lips, blood oozing from the cut. It dripped down her cheek at the same time as her blood oozed from her leg, the warm liquid crackling as the blade crackled with energy. "That was when I figured that I should come to the past and kill you before you _kill _me."

"You bastard!" she growled. "You're just a cowardly bastard!" Vladmius looked at her, his blue eyes glowing white at her words.

"Bitch," he hissed as his blade found itself lodged in the table next to her head, the energy frying the hair next to it. She glared at him, the fear gone from her eyes as she thought of Danny. Danny had died in his life time and she had lived. She had been the reason for his death! "It's called being a genius. I didn't cheat at squat. I used my fucking mind to think of a plan to _prevent_ you from harming me! Yeah," he said, his voice sounding a little edgy as he lifted his shirt, the trench-coat on his body shifting to show the dark haired girl the mark on his chest, the hole that adorned hi upper body. Sam gasped. It was in the shape of the DP sign she had made Danny. "_This is for Danny_!" he mocked. "Stupid fucking bomb! I have to wear this fucking mark on my body for the rest of my life! The acid in that bomb fusing this mark to me, but it was supposed to kill me and I guess I should be thankful it didn't. You failed leaving me free to come back here. Another failure on your head." Sam tried not to reveal the pain those words dealt, but it was obvious she failed as Vladmius smirked even wider as he moved the blade close to her neck, the power still crackling as it warmed her throat, the burning skin smell so close to her nose that she felt the need to puke. She wanted to turn, but then another blade appeared on the other side. "I would love to watch you drown on your own vomit," he said with a smirk as the other blade moved closer to her neck now, the smell becoming stronger. He moved his hand from the blade, the crackling weapon impaled in the table as he moved his hand down her body, the heat from his hand burning her clothing. "Does this make you feel sick? Dirty?" Sam tried to move now only to find cuffs locking her onto the table. This was not happening! Where was Danny? Dan, was he already gone? Her shirt kept burning exposing more of her body, the pale of her skin flushing from the fire on the shirt as his hand moved lower.


	14. Chapter 14

Hellbreaker, she feels for Dan as if he were a pillow while Danny is the guy she really wants. She is just looking for someone to replace Danny. If it wasn't Dan in this story I would have had someone else. Guest, thanks. I am a sick litte F*** too so it's okay and I just like to place her in real danger. Last chapter folks.

* * *

**I'm at war with the world and they**

"Think about it and you will find your head on the ground," a male hissed from the darkness.

"Danny," she whispered as tears began to fall down her face in relief. "Oh, Danny."

**Try to pull me into the dark**

"Sam, are you okay?" he called out as he and Dan moved into the room. Dan was fading again, most of his legs gone, but he knew that he had to help them fight. Sam found her vision fading now as the monster moved from her side, his eyes glowing as he looked at the two males before him. As he relaxed, the blood from Sam dripped from his hands. Danny's green eyes were drawn to it at the same time that Dan's were.

**I struggle to find my faith**

"You bastard," Dan spat as he stepped forward. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Vladmius smirked wider as he powered up, his body glowing with an unearthly black color, his eyes going completely white now as he formed two more blades, but unlike the ones still burning next to Sam his were large swords that were as tall as he was and looked more like demon fangs.

"Oh, nothing is wrong with me, Danny, but I do seem to remember there is something wrong with you." He charged forward, his blades slicing the air where the two ghosts stood. "You're still alive!" Dan managed to jump to the side while Danny just turned invisible, his green eyes still on the form of Sam, her legs bleeding and burnt. That was all that he saw and his eyes flashed red, the crimson color like that of the blood that filled his vision.

**As I'm slippin' from your arms**

"Dan's right. There is something wrong with you," the teen said, his voice husky with hate as he turned to Vladmius, his body stiff and tall. Dan nodded. This was the side that needed out. The monster that waited in him, the side that would be able to kill the one that threatened his loved ones. Danny was afraid of it, but he needed to realize that sometimes he was too soft and just letting the ghosts back into the Zone would do nothing to stop them. Hell, look at him. He was trapped in a Fenton Thermos for years, but he escaped. Had he not seen the danger about to befall the girl of his heart he would have come back for revenge. Danny needed to let the monster out sometimes or it _would_ eat him up.

**It's getting harder to stay awake**

**And my strength is fading fast**

"You are still breathing and your heart isn't laying bleeding in my palm," Danny continued as he powered up. "I think that Dan and I can rectify that for you though!" Both males launched themselves at the shocked male who didn't see them even take off. The only indication that they had even moved was the dust that filled the space. He looked around him and began to sling his swords around as his eyes tried to lock on them. "Maybe we should do what you have done to Sam. Maybe we should go further..."

**You breathe into me at last****  
**

Danny faded off just as his knee slammed into Vladmius' back, the sound of his spine cracking as Dan came from the front, his invisible foot slamming into Vladmius' chest making his ribs shatter. A scream echoed in the room as the white eyed male fell to the ground, his blade impaling the ground to hold him up. He chuckled now, his body sagging and a wheeze escaping his lips with his laughter.

**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside****  
**

"What is so fucking funny?" Dan inquired as the stood there watching the ghost laugh, his body shaking with the force of his laughter as it grew louder. Dan punched the laughing ghost knocking said ghost on the ground as he continued to laugh. Before either could ask again he stood up, his body healing before their eyes. "What the fuck?"

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

"You don't think I didn't survive in my time against a bitch just to be beat by a pair of pussies now did you?!" the male screamed out, a vein bulging in his head as he powered up again, the blades that he had just wielded changing into a pair of scythes. He moved so quickly that this time the halfa males were hooked by the blades before they even had time to react before being phased through the floor as Vladmius stayed in the room with his prey, the very reason he was out of his timeline.

**here (right here), right now (right now)**

"Ah, my prey, they are gone for now so let me take just a minute to kill you," he whispered by her ear making the girl shudder even as she tried to suppress it.

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**

As he drew toward her face, his face alight with happiness at the death of the one that had caused him so much pain in his future she shocked him, a ball of spit and blood landing in his eyes as she smiled. With a cough she spit up more blood, but most of it leaked from her mouth as the burns in her neck began to leak a little.

"Fuck off!"

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

"Oh, I was so going to enjoy tormenting you and now that I have to kill you I find that I will enjoy your slow death now!" He turned from her leaving her with the blades that continued to burn into her, but she refused to let him hear her beg as she closed her eyes.

**I'm at war with the world cause I**

**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**

"I love you Danny and I choose you forever," she whispered. "I don't care who you are or what you are because you are mine forever in my heart." Her body began to shake as tears choked her throat and ran down her face faster as she became flushed. Hisses were heard as the tears evaporated from the energy being released from the blades.

**I've already made up my mind**

**No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

"No!" Danny screamed as he crashed through the floor with Dan behind him, but the pair split up as Danny headed for the table, his eyes burning with emotional tears of fear, sadness, anger... So many emotions as he reached for the blades that locked her in only to find that upon coming in contact with them he was burned, his gloves smoking, but he didn't even flinch as he began to pull on the green blades. "Sam, wake up! Get the fuck up!" The Goth opened her eyes as more blood spilled from her mouth. He looked at her neck and continuing to pull kept talking to her. "It will be okay! I won't let you die!"

**When my faith is getting weak**

**And I feel like giving in**

**You breathe into me again**

"I believe you Danny. I don't want to die, but if-" The male leaned over and kissed her, his mouth landing solidly on her as she stopped in shock of what was happening. Danny could taste her blood and feel the heat from the blades and then it hit him. Why the fuck hadn't he thought of it before. Leaning back he floated onto the table to the shock of Sam. "Danny," she said. "I don-" Suddenly she felt that feeling like when Danny had gone intangible holding her hand. The feeling before they had fought Nocturne together.

**I'm awake I'm alive**

Smiling the couple phased through the table while in the background Dan was shoving Vladmius to the ground, the white haired male's green eyes flashed as he grinned down at the male responsible for Sam's pain.

"Oh, _Vladmius_," the male said with a smirk as he reached down, his hand brushing the other male's stomach, something warm glowed in the future Danny's hand. "Did you know that even though you are more or less a ghost I can still kill you _mercilessly_ and very _painfully_?"

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

The other ghost had no time to respond as Dan shoved the ball of glowing red energy into the stomach of his enemy, his green eyes flashing blue and green now as he twisted his hand. Most of Dan's body was gone now, but he cared not. He got what he had come here for in the first place. Vladmius, the person intending to kill the female, was dead. Twisting it more made the ghost below him scream higher, his body shaking under him as the power bore through him.

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here (right here), right now (right now)**

The ghost below him oozed blood onto the ground of the large abandoned ghost building, the air echoing the dying male's screams long after the man in question had stopped screaming moments ago. Dan stood up as the rest of his body faded, his blue eyes looking out at where Danny was on his knees over Sam's body, the girl's soft voice talking to him as he ripped off a piece of his Phantom suit to tie around her neck. He smirked as his head disappeared.

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake and I'm alive**

Danny looked down at the girl before him, fear in his eyes looking at her wounds and anger. Anger made his eyes flash red and when Sam spoke up he became calm again.

"Danny, I am just so glad that you are alive," she said as she attempted to sit up, her body hurting, but she had only burn on portions of her body now that Danny had bandaged the most critical wound. "I can't tell you how worried I was when I saw you two fighting and now here you are safe."

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

"We should have been paying better attention and you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all," was his response. Sam shook her head.

"Danny, it was going to happen like that. That was the plan, but you were to watch where he took me. I told Dan that I saw it all and even though he was against it he did what I told him because, well, you know me." The Goth was smiling and although Danny was a little angry that Dan had allowed her to do this he was also aware that his Sam was known to do things on her own when she wanted something. That was what Dan must have been talking about when he just agreed to go along with her bait plan. He thought it had been spur of the moment but Sam had known.

"What would have happened if we had not saved you?"

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

"You would have saved me. Dan faded away before the end of the battle. He was there as _your _backup. That was why we came to you. Clockwork said that Dan would need your help, but I think that Clockwork knew that you would need to be free to save me the whole time."

**In the dark**

**I can feel you in my sleep**

"Danny, I am not sorry that I met him again because he wasn't evil, he just was angry and then he was lost. I am not sorry for what happened, but I do regret that you were not my first in this time, but we can't change that but I would like to be your last one." Danny smiled at her.

"Sam, I would love to be your last too." He pulled her close as he could with her wounds, his lips crashing onto hers as the Ghost Zone lay in the background.

**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**

**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**

**Forever I will live for you**


End file.
